


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by littledragon94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oops, Pool Party, Wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn’t know what made her do it. Maybe it was thinking of all the times Octavia had put Clarke through embarrassing situations with no thought of the consequences. But when she pushed Octavia into a pool, it wasn't Octavia.</p><p>OR, I mistook you for my friend and pushed you into a pool, can I get you a new shirt? Tumblr Prompt AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

Clarke didn’t know what made her do it.

Maybe it was thinking of all the times Octavia had put Clarke through embarrassing situations with no thought of the consequences. Like when she had tried to shorten Clarke’s dress on a night out to make it “more sexy and show off those killer legs”, and inadvertently ripped the entire dress so Clarke had to leave wearing a bouncer’s suit jacket that thankfully covered about as much as her dress would have. Octavia, always coming away scot-free, had then got the bouncer’s number. She and Lincoln had been happily dating for the past two months.

Yeah, it was probably the lethal combination of those kind of situations and spontaneity-inducing alcohol that made her see Octavia at the edge of the pool, talking to Lincoln, and decide that it would be the perfect revenge to push her right into that pool.

Except it wasn’t Octavia.

‘What the fuck, Clarke?’

Clarke turned around in horror to find Octavia, who she could have sworn she had just launched into the swimming pool, stood behind her with three beers in her hands.

Clarke spun back to the pool to find an angry and confused woman, who was definitely not Octavia, treading water and glaring up at Clarke, her eyeliner running making her look like a pissed-off raccoon

‘I am so sorry, I thought you were Octavia!’ Clarke hurried to the side as Lincoln and Octavia nearly collapsed to the floor with laughter. ‘Let me get you a towel. Or a few.’

Clarke rummaged through the cupboard where she kept the towels. When she turned around to give the girl a hand out of the pool, her jaw dropped.

The girl was stunning. And athletic. And had a tattoo on her bicep. And she looked very good wet.

Clarke mentally slapped herself. She had just pushed her into a pool for God’s sake, now was not the time to oggle her, even if the skinny jeans she wore now looked like they were painted on, and her white vest top stuck to her in all the right places.

‘Here,’ Clarke awkwardly stopped in front of the woman and held out a pile of towels. ‘I’m so sorry, again.’

The woman cocked an eyebrow. ‘Well I can’t say it wasn’t a surprise, but you thought I looked like Octavia?’

Clarke wanted nothing more than to jump into the pool herself and swim away. She nodded. ‘I now see that the only similarity is the brown hair. I just saw Lincoln and assumed it was Octavia, I’m so sorry. I mean, you’re way taller than O anyway, and she can’t pull off the skinny jean/vest combo as well as you. Oh God, I’m sorry. I’m just going to leave now.’

Thankfully the woman chuckled. ‘It’s fine, I wasn’t really expecting a pool party but at least now I have a cool story about how in a case of mistaken identity I once got pushed into a pool by a cute blonde.’

Clarke blushed furiously as she processed her words. ‘I’m Clarke.’ She balanced the rest of the towels on one hand and held out the other.

The woman shook it. ‘Lexa.’

‘Well, Lexa, can I get you a drink and some dry clothes by way of apology?’


End file.
